


family guy x stranger things crossover

by loseresclub



Category: Family Guy (Cartoon), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Friendship, Funny, Multi, Other, celebrity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 17:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loseresclub/pseuds/loseresclub
Summary: It’s for shits and giggles don’t take this seriously





	1. Chapter 1

It was a the afternoon the Griffin family were doing they're usually thing, Peter was  ' fixing ' the roof with the help with his friends, Lois was at the kitchen and Meg was wait nobody cares what she's doing. Brian and Chris were watching television in came Stewie " Change the channel to MTV. " Stewie shouts, Chris did as told and change it to MTV. " Do we have to see this junk. " Brian said, rudely it was a stranger things with the casts. " Junk? As if, Brian seeing your favorite idol talking about what is like being the behind scene. Is wonderful so yeah. " Stewie talk back, Stewie climb up the couch excitedly. Brian roll his eyes annoyed " I'm ain't watching it! " with that Brian grab his unfinished book. A gray haired middle age guy was interviewing the casts, " So, season 3 is coming soon. What do you want your fans expect? " Millie grab hold the mic, " Well, there's going to be a change Eleven will be interact with the world that she haven't since she was held hostage from Hawkins Labs, be more mileven well we have mileven moments in season two it's cause Mike didn't know if she's dead or alive. " Millie said, as turn to Finn " Oh my god, you see that Millie was checking out Finn. " Stewie fangirling Brian sigh " This is why friendship gets ruin. You people keep pairing them they don't have that sort interest with each other. " Brian said, " I thought you aren't watching it? " Chris questioned. 

 

" Yeah, Adam Drive isn't reading my mail. " Brian was annoyed,  " Shhh... Stop talking! " Stewie shush, " I heard that you guys are going to Quahog, Rhode Island? " the interviewer said, " Hey, I have traveling to unknown countries. I'm surprise there's a comic-con for it. " Gaten said, " He's funnier when he was wearing the hat. " Stewie said. " Oh, Brian can we go? " Stewie asks, " Huh... Fine but you need to ask Lois. " Brian told him " Yes! " Stewie heads to the kitchen " Hey, want to come too? " " Yeah, not for stranger things but I'm been making a cosplay. " Brian raising " I don't know you're into that? " " You guys are never interested what I'm into. " Chris said, " Sorry, Chris. " the white furred dog felt bad " She said yes! " Stewie cheered, " I will go the site. " the football shape head baby said. " Come on, Stewie is just a baby he will probably get over it. " Chris being real. " I know but him over obsessed is concerning. " Brian admits, 

 

COMIC-CON

 

" Can't believe we're here! " Stewie said, he couldn't help but jump up and down. Chris was cosplaying as Ace Ventura. " Like it? " Chris asks, " Yeah, " Brian lied, " Fuck you I'm going assaults anime girls. " he said leaving " Alright what do you want to go first? " I'm going wait when the casts will come. " Stewie said, " Wait you're going to waste you're time just waitimg? " Brian was pissed he wasted 55. 99 so Stewie wait in a panel. " Fine I'm going to look arojnd. " Brian said. Leaving Stewie alome " Wow. You're going to leave a baby? " Stewie said sarcastically  , Stewie sat where the panel was at. He check his phone " Dang they're not here! " he had a little bit of battery " Shit. " he curses so he walks to a wall and plug the phone when returning back there was a group of girls sitting his spot. " Hey, I was here first." He shouted, " Whatever baby. " both girls laughs " I have no choice. " Stewie pulled one was his invents and zap the girls to bits. " Finally, " Stewie threw they're stuff and sat.


	2. Chapter 2

They finally arrive the crowd cheer clapping. ". Nice to see you guys too. " Caleb said, sitting next to Sadie as she wave tilting her head a little. They're going to answer some questions "  Is Billy the new monster? " Stewie shouts, Millie eyes at Stewie " That's a good question... " Millie continues " Billy will have a part of the role besides him hooking up with Mike and Nancy's mom. " the crowds laughs at Millie comments, " If you see the trailer Billy has something going on. " Millie said, " Let's see what happens. " Noah said, later the panel was over Stewie need to find Brian when suddenly he bumps into a person he recognize. " Millie! " Stewie tried hard to not fangirl Millie shush him, she was wearing a disguise. " Omg, it's really you! " Stewie said, " It's nice to meet you um.. " Millie paused, she didn't catch his name. " Stewie Griffin. " he answer, " Well, Stewie you want to hang out? " Stewie's eyes grew wide, " Sure thing. " he said, 

 

Brian found Chris " It's getting late have you seen Stewie? " " I thought you were with him? " Chris said, suddenly they spotted him and Millie laughing, " We should give each other numbers. " Millie said, " Oh, god good idea! " Brian and Chris were blown away. " Stewie. " Brian came up, " Hey, Bri this is my good friend Millie! " Stewie points to her, " Hey, Bri. " Millie said, sweetly " Bri? " the white furred dog question " Yeah, we shorten your name, everybody goes it. Mine is Stew and Millie's name already short. " Millie nods Stewie's respond. " Sed you later Stewie. " Millie waves goodbye, " Later? Since when you're buddies with her? " Brian was shocked, " What? Jelly? " Stewie said, " No. " the dog said, " 

 

In the Griffins' family table, " That's why I am ban every Priceless. " Peter said, " Peter, priceless is shutting down. " Lois told him. " Oh.. " he frowned, " Stewie I think it's enough playing the phone. " Lois tried to take away the phone, " Don't make me use this. " Stewie held a gun aiming it at Lois' forehead. " Don't tell me you're talking to her? " Brian said, " Don't ruin my happiness Bri. " Stewie sticks out his tongue " Can you stop calling me Bri? " Brian was sick of if.


	3. Chapter 3

" Going out. " Stewie said, as he opens the door " Wait too? " Brian questions, " Duh, Starbucks Millie is meeting with me there. " Brian felt rage but keep it to himself, " Kay then. " he hides his saddnsss. Lois was putting the clothes away in the closet when Brian appears behind her, " Oh, hey Brian. " she greets, she notice something was up. " Is something wrong? " " Wrong na. " he plays it cold, " Come on, Brian I'm your friend. " she made a weak smile, " Well, since Stewie is dirching with a celebiry. " " A celebirty? Who is it! Julia Roberts, Kathy griffin, Melissa McCarthy? " " Millie Bobby Brown. " Brian said, " Never heard of her.., " Lois admits, " Literally, you pay for the tickets. " " Brian, no celebrity will tear you and Stewie. " Lois puts her hand over the dog's shoulder. " Yeah, we're right what am I worry about, " Brian felt confident " Millie is staying over for dinner. " Stewie said, Lois shove Brian out of the way. " Oh my God I love Millie Bobby Brown! " Lois shouts knowing its bullshit.

 

" Dinner looks wonderful Mrs. Griffin. " Millie said, to Lois " Aw, thank you sweetheart. " " Hey, I complement your dinner all the time. " Meg shouts, " Are, you a hot teen celebrity? " Meg saw down frowning " Know your place. " Lois said Peter mocks Meg from giggling.


	4. Chapter 4

Meg and Brian were cleaning the plates the others were admiring Millie. " She's not so perfect. " Meg said,  as she cleans. " Yeah, the name Bobby, " " Girls who name Bobby only from the country road and fixs cars with their dads, " Brian added, " How's that an insult? " Meg questioned. Brian sigh " Sorry, since I had to bail Chris out for touching anime cosplay girls I haven't been the same. " Brian said, " Hey, we spread lies about her and take them to tmz. " Meg said, " Does she already get a lot of crap from her social media? Are we a socialize have to put down others cause they're successful than you ever be? " Brian got a point. " Do you still want to do it? " Meg asks, " Sure, but what topic we do? " " Let's follow her and see what's she really like find some dirt on her. " Meg said, 

 

Millie was at a cafe shop sitting near a table, Meg and Brain disguises theirselves looking behind her. " Looks like she wearing for somebody who? " Brian said, " Shush we'll break our cover. " Meg said, so they look their way. In came Sadie she spotted Millie, Millie waves to her. " Hey, Sadie! " she said, " Wow, Quahog is something, " Sadie said, " There were these two douchebag harassing the customers so  a gay couple left the place, boy it was wasn't pretty. " Millie said,  as she pass the grande size coffee. Suddenly it spill on her " Shit I have spill some on my outfit. " Millie whines, " Let's go to the restroom and clean you up. " so the two girls left, " Are you recording it? " Brian said, " Yeah. " Meg reply, 

 

They were at Meg's bedroom Brian sat on the bed near Meg, " Are you messing with the video? " Brian was curious. " Yep, hear this. " Meg presses the button. " There were these two douchebag a gay couple, so I spill my drinks on them. They left the store it isn't pretty. " the recorded audio from Millie," Wow, looks convincing. " Brian said, " Is it gonna ruin her? " Meg nods, she uploaded to tmz.


End file.
